


Not so farfetched

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not any longer at least.
Relationships: Norbert | Norberta/Charlie Weasley
Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Not so farfetched

Our tale begins in a dragon sanctuary in Romania. Head trainer Charlie Weasley and his long-term girlfriend of six years Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback are discussing a very serious matter.

Charlie glanced over at their adopted children Bard and Anja who were frolicking in the meadow and said, "It's about time we did something crazy, Berta. It's been far too long."

Norberta smirked. "If you're referring to your impromptu decision to adopt the twins, I can live with a little crazy."

Charlie asked, "Do you remember when I mentioned marriage?"

Norberta snorted. "Jokingly, you don't actually mean---"

Charlie interrupted her, "Would you like to marry me?"

Norberta gasped. "I would, but what about the---"

Charlie reassured her, "The law has changed."

Norberta queried, "When did that happen?"

Charlie smiled. "This morning."

Norberta beamed, "You did this, didn't you?"

Charlie nodded and whispered, "Anything for my girl."

Norberta grinned. "I love you too, Char Char."


End file.
